


The Priest & The Mermaid

by HelenofTroy



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfiction [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did  happen after that Syrena brought to life again to Philip under the waters with her kiss ? <br/>For them  aything is sure, the legend came out  to devour their true reality, saying that the priest lived  among the waters with its mermaid forever.<br/>After that magical  event the  people forgot their true story , as much the  Philip and Syrena´s names, but their love continues living in their legend. Because you and me know that he did not live under the waters forever....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Priest & The Mermaid

And they are coming. The nearest island was a few meters swimming. 

-Now you must follow alone, my love, but i will come back to you very soon , i promisse -Syrena said, while she left on the shore to Philip, saying goodbye with her hand. She looked her since her cut distance, he was looking so weak yet...she was so worried...but she should fix the things before come back to him.   
The young priest touched the sand, and finally rested on it his head.

-Earth-he said-finally.   
After, raised both hands and said goodbye to Syrena. He followed her smart submersion, until her black hair was confused with the deep sea.

-Not all them are evil, not all the God´s creatures are evil. Thanks oh Jesus -said the young priest, kneeling on the ground and praying. Philip felt how the salt was attached to his flesh, like a second skin.  
His wound was healed, by the magic sea´s power of Syrena. Philip felt hunger and thirst, so suddenly he woke up to the reality. Jack & the others would be so far...but this fact does not care to him at all. He was dead for them, for his old power-hungry crew corrupted of ambition and immortal life. This matter never was his own matter, but the faith. 

Philip went to the most nearest colony, and there, he asked food & water, in change of his work of missionary. He bought a little house, near to the sea, and every afternoon was waiting by Syrenna. But she did not come back...and while thousands of endless evenings when Philip, after come back to home from his clases of Religion, from the Colony´s kids classes . he usually sat in his chair looking to the sea, with his brown eyes always looking the North, where the sun & the sea were like one only line. But he was sad, because the time was passing and Syrenna never came back.   
Philip had no longer the beloved prayer book from his father, the Reverend, his only relief. Philip was pretty beloved by all the island people, called "Nivea". 

Philip was so sweet with the kids, always telling them amazing stories about sunk ships of pirates and mermaids, of magical treasures and even he told once the story of the Source of the Eternal Youth.   
Every mother & father was so happy with him...Philip not even had to fish a lot of for get fishes. Everyday the parents of his pupils were leaving in his door fishes and food. Philip was keeping all his money, for buy a house much more bigger for when Syrena would come back. They would marry.   
But already But they had already spent three years and Philip grew impatient. He lost his faith, after all , he thought one day coming to home "She´s a mermaid & i´m just a priest, maybe i sholdn´t marry with her, maybe is the God´s will".   
He never had been ordered Priest officially, but his heart was of God, more everyday. He would go to a a congregation of friars. He would give his life to God, forgeting his past adventures. 

But one day Philip´s fate was changed.   
When he came back to home, found a young woman next to his door. 

-Syrenna, Syrena, are you?-he said running to her, with with impatience. 

By her back, the woman looked exactly like his old lover. But when she turned around, she was not Syrenna. But her almost ideantical face, make him doubt. 

-Hi, are you Philip? -she said-i´m not Syrena, my name is Kara-she said. 

-Ah! sorry i thought that...-his sad expression make to Kara react-oh i´m sorry-he said finally. 

-Are you dissapointed? -she asked-i´m sorry, i just came to bring something to you-she said.

-Ah yes, thanks. i´m Philip, i´m sorry i thought you are just another person-so what in what can i help you? 

-I have broght this book of you-she said-there put your name "Philip, the missionary of Nivea´s colony". Here you are. 

Philip took back his book. But she looked the woman again, nervous. She really was looking like Syrena. Her green eyes were the only different thing.   
Philip was such desperate , who took her two hands, crying. 

-Syrena, Syrena-he was saying- i know you are there, here is my book oh my God-he shout.   
The young woman was frightened, but felt sorry for Philip.  
-Brother Philip, i´m sorry but i´m not Syrena, my name is Kara i send fish in the Port, every friday but you can search me for talk when you are bettr-she said-i´m so sorry....

-Don´t go...please, Syrena, don´t let me alone now..-he screamed, but the young woman left away. 

She turned her head back while a lot of times. She got nervous too. That young woman of clean and noble eyes, with his lovely smile, so tender...he was known for her..but exactly of what?   
Kara did not think in him much more time. She came back to her home again with her parents and her two sisters, and came back with his life. But every Friday, Philip was there, in the market watching her hidden, between the people, between her clients. She was Syrenna, her voice, her manners....not doubts...but how he could test it? ....

But the days started to run, and run, and she did not get forget the sad look of Philip. 

So, she went to search him, but he was not in that evening in her house. 

-you should stay Kara, today is Friday, we have market day-her mother was so hard with her...that was always working...  
-Is just for one day, mother-she said, with fear of don´t come back to Philip. 

Her mother looked her with a strange smile when she left , and said: 

-Yes, run to find your love, at last you will be happy and i will be happy if you are too. 

Kara found to Philip leaving, her two little bags in his back. 

-Where do you go, Philip? -Kara Asked.   
-I´m going with the Colony´s friars, i don´t have a place here-he said, sad.   
-Wait, can i not say anything for that you stay? 

Philip looked with a bitter expression in his lips to that strange woman.   
-If you want that i stay, just aks....just ask. 

-Stay with me-she said. 

Then Philip understood what was happening...that person was not Syrena, but Kara´s soul was. Syrena had changed his immortal way of mermaid by a new body, with the same spirit...Kara had been sick while weeks, and the strange mother who married with his father, a kind of hailer, asked to his father put her body dieying between the waters...for heal her...and a miracle happened. After receive a strange green light, the Kara´s body was healed from her fever. and she came back to life, like Philip was healed by Syrenna with her kiss. 

Now Philip suddenly kissed to Kara, the woman who was keeping the Syrena´s true spirit. 

She embraced him...and in silence, they entered in Philip´s house. In two weeks they were married.   
Her stepmother, smiled the day of their wedding, and suddenly a day dissapeared leting the Kara´s father alone.   
Then Calypso came back to the sea again, happy.   
Her anothers mermaid were too much selfish for lost their essence by a human being. But Syrenna had made that. 

Kara was her name now. Their wedding night was amazing. Philip strocked her body and her body accepted his golden kiss, his eternal longing by Syrenna....  
The priest and his wife, Kara in this life, before Syrenna, had one child very soon, whom all them, called her Syrenna...again.


End file.
